I just want to say I love you
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Throughout the day, Honoka says "I love you" to Kotori, and then night comes with more warmth. (Fluffy HonoKoto )


**Author Notes**

 **Delivering some cuteness/sweetness to your day whether it's morning, noon or night~ :D**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Light snores, soft ticking of the clock, and quiet footsteps were the sounds in the room of a still sleeping Kousaka Honoka. A smile forms on the face of the ash-brunette who came over to wake her girlfriend.

 _Honoka-chan has such a cute sleeping face~_

" _Honoka-chan._ " Kotori pokes a finger lightly on the gingerhead's addictively squishy cheeks and calls softly. " _It's time to wake up._ " Another poke. " _Honoka-chan._ " Poke.

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan's cheeks are so soft…I just feel like poking, pinching and kissing them~_

"Mm…" The girl who loves sleeping in groans a little to show that she's waking.

 _Hehe~ Honoka-chan is waking up~_

Kotori giggles. "Good morning, Honoka-chan." And she pokes her girlfriend's cheek once more.

Honoka grins and does her best to take in the sight of the beautiful ash-brunette through her eyes that still held some sleep and the darkness since Kotori was considerate enough to not turn on the lights. "Good morning…Kotori-chan."

 _Honoka-chan's sleepy smile just makes my heart go doki-doki! Ah~ But first…_

"Today's a school day, Honoka-chan." Kotori informs since the gingerhead has a habit to always ask if it's a holiday or weekend as though it could change the school day into one. Of course, Kotori doesn't mind telling since she loves all of Honoka's reaction – be it a pout, a complaint or today's.

"I know." Honoka gets into a sitting position so that she was closer to the ash-brunette who seated herself at the side of Honoka's bed. Honoka places one hand on her girlfriend's hand that rested on her girlfriend's lap, and leans closer, soft and loving blue eyes locked with patient and loving golden ones. "I love you, Kotori-chan."

 _H-Honoka-chan? Suddenly telling me you love me like that… Ah…It makes me feel so happy from head to toes..!_

Kotori finds herself illuminating the dim room with her heated cheeks and a nervous, silly grin growing without her acknowledgement. While Kotori was still basking in happiness simply from Honoka's morning 'I love you' to her, the gingerhead climbed out of bed to prepare for school, a happy-shy smile plastered to her face.

* * *

Walks to school even after Honoka and Kotori started dating didn't change. They both wouldn't want to anyways; they will always walk with their blue haired childhood and best friend to school (unless someone has to reach school earlier or someone fails to wake up).

Umi smiles, enjoying the peaceful morning walk to school. "This is rare."

The ash-brunette and gingerhead to her left both turned at the same time to look at the bluenette with wide, questioning eyes.

The stoic archer holds back a chuckle at the in sync cuteness by her two friends. "That Honoka isn't talking loudly."

Honoka blushed and pouted. "I don't always make a lot of noise!"

"Or that neither of you are openly flirting in the morning." Umi finished her deduction of this calm morning that she appreciates but felt the need to call out on it.

Kotori blushes this time round, nervous golden eyes flitted to her girlfriend before it looked back at her childhood friend. "We aren't always flirting…"

"Really now?" Umi raises both eyebrows, challenging the ash-brunette.

Honoka looks back and forth between a smugly smiling Umi and a pouting indignantly Kotori and laughs.

"Why are you laughing, Honoka-chan..?" Kotori speaks in a whiney tone.

"Because…" Honoka hooks her arm with her girlfriend's, not noticing the ash-brunette's reddening cheeks, turns to wink at Umi whose eye twitched, before facing her girlfriend again with a huge grin. "I love you, Kotori-chan~"

Kotori had tiny stars in her eyes as her heart accelerated and she hugged her girlfriend's arm closer to her before cooing. "Honoka-chan~"

Umi rolls her eyes and groans. "What I tell you?"

* * *

During class, Honoka keeps fidgeting in her seat; at times looking out the window, at times looking to the blackboard not fully understanding what was being taught, at times looking at Umi who sat straight and was writing notes diligently, at times looking at Kotori also writing notes for the lesson.

The gingerhead rests her left cheek against a fisted left hand propped on the table, blatantly gazing at her girlfriend in the middle of class, an expression that conveyed nothing but 'enraptured'.

 _Kotori-chan's studying expression is so CUTE! Hehe~ Ah, Kotori-chan's face scrunches up a little when she's trying to understand something. Hehe~_

Honoka's smile widens as the seconds tick by and she observes her girlfriend's tiny habits.

 _And that satisfied look in her eyes when she got the answer…It makes me want to hug Kotori-chan and tell her 'You did it!'. Hehe~_

Honoka's eyes sparkle with love and excitement when Kotori looked over to her, the gingerhead even waved which the ash-brunette's eyes widened in a short panic as she quickly checked if the teacher caught them.

 _Aww~ You don't have to be so afraid of the teacher… Though I guess I should be more careful._

Kotori cocks her head to the side to ask Honoka if something was up. Honoka shakes her head grinning.

 _Oh!_

Honoka got out of her laidback position and tore a piece of paper from her notebook, picked up her pencil and got busy.

 _Hehe~ To Kotori-chan~_

Honoka folds the jagged paper a few times so that it was strong enough to fly over to Kotori's table when she throws it. Honoka nods to her girlfriend's inquisitive eyes and watched as the ash-brunette opens the note.

 _Read it, Kotori-chan~ It's only for your eyes!_

Kotori's eyes widened, a tint of pink coloured her cheeks and she looks over shyly to her girlfriend – sure enough a wide smile was plastered on the gingerhead's face and she mouthed, 'I just wanted to tell you that~'

 _Kotori-chan is adorable when she's blushing. Hehe~_

To others, the paper in the ash-brunette's hand would just be a scrap of paper which can be thrown away without a second thought, but for the ash-brunette, it was a paper she knew was going into a special box of memories without second thoughts. There's no way she'll throw away a paper with the words "I love you, Kotori-chan" from the one person she loves so much in the whole wide world.

* * *

"One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight. Alright, let's take a ten minutes break." Eli has her palms together from the final clap and watches with a proud smile as her group mates each relaxed their tensed muscles and spread out about the roof to rest.

"Ahh~ That was fun!" Honoka stretched her arms towards the skies so that her entire body can be stretched.

 _Dancing really keeps my mind so focused and getting the moves right feels so great~_

Honoka too looks around the roof to see Umi talking to Hanayo, Rin resting her head against the cooling wall near the door, Nozomi helping Eli to wipe off some sweat that trickled down the blonde's cheek which results in Eli stammering a little, Nico complaining about the heat with Maki rolling her eyes at the comment and to Kotori who have retreated to a corner of the roof with her water bottle.

 _Kotori-chan working up a sweat is still as beautiful as ever!_

The gingerhead makes her way over to the ash-brunette to sit beside her.

"Here, Honoka-chan." Kotori passes the bottle of water she just drank from to the gingerhead who happily accepts it.

"Thank you, Kotori-chan!" The ash-brunette grins and takes Honoka's towel to help her girlfriend wipe off some the sweat on her face and neck with soft presses. "Thank you, Kotori-chan." Honoka thanks again and passes the water bottle back.

 _For being here for me._

"It's nothing, Honoka-chan." Kotori felt so captivated by the gingerhead's shining blue eyes and the way the gingerhead said thank you in such an alluringly soft and love-filled manner that she quickly uncapped her bottle to drink water to quench the growing heat.

 _I want to say it._

Honoka herself was captivated by Kotori's small but oh-so-sweet actions of having her towel prepared, sharing water with her and even wiping off her sweat. And now, the ash-brunette was clearly shy and fidgety as a maiden in love that Honoka wanted to squeal and hug her girlfriend tightly. But instead, Honoka leans close to the ash-brunette's ear which reddened at the feeling of Honoka's breath blowing on it. "I love you…Kotori-chan."

Kotori did her best to swallow her water, looked over shyly at her girlfriend with that loving smile, and buried her head against her girlfriend's shoulder, ignoring every other sound of chatter and tease from the other girls.

* * *

Hand in hand, fingers laced with the other's, Honoka walks her girlfriend home while keeping their hands together in what they call the 'Couple hold', she was swinging their hands back and forth childishly, but Kotori loves it regardless.

 _I love how happy Honoka-chan is and how warm her hands are…_

"Today was fun, huh?" Honoka chuckles as she thinks back to class and dance practice; all filled with one ash-brunette she loves.

 _Fun…Mm…_

Kotori wonders if the word she would use to describe today is 'fun'. "Today was…"

 _Heart-racing and so dream-like because of you, Honoka-chan. I feel like I fell in love with you again and again and again today!_

"Today was?" Honoka looked over curiously as the couple came to a stop in front of Kotori's house.

"Today was a lovely day." Kotori smiles and gives the gingerhead's hand a squeeze which Honoka responds with a broad smile.

"It sure was!"

 _Ah, I love your smile so much, Honoka-chan~_

"Well…" Kotori glanced to the gates and back to her girlfriend. "See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan."

 _It's too bad we can't stay in the same house yet…_

"Mmph! See you tomorrow, Kotori-chan." Honoka steps closer and pecks a kiss to the ash-brunette's cheek without warning.

 _H-Honoka-chan?!_

Kotori's heart was drumming at her ears and her blush bright red.

"I love you, Kotori-chan." Honoka was starting to feel embarrassed of her own actions when her girlfriend remains silent and was all red in the face with that really cute blush and playing with her lower lip, so Honoka made a dash for home.

 _Honoka-chan…I love you too._

* * *

A warm bath taken and changed into a fresh set of pyjamas, Honoka climbs into her bed, ready for sleep and excited to see one sweet, loving and beautiful ash-brunette when the next sunrise comes about.

 _Kotori-chan is so cute…I'm glad I managed to confess and have her as my girlfriend…_

Honoka's phone rings and the gingerhead rolls onto her stomach, reaches for her phone to see the caller ID read 'Kotori-chan', and her pearly white shines in the dimly lit room.

 _Kotori-chan is calling me~ hehe~_

"Hello, Kotori-chan~" Honoka greets right after pressing the accept call button.

A soft melodic giggle transmits from the satellite and into Honoka's ears, bringing a wider smile to the gingerhead's face and causing her heart to thump faster. "Hello, Honoka-chan~"

 _Ah…Kotori-chan's voice or whatever sound she makes always gets my heart beating so hard…_

"What's up?" Honoka lies on her back, a hand over her fast beating heart and the phone close to her ear, not wanting to miss out on whatever her girlfriend has to say to her.

"I just want to say…" Kotori's tone was almost teasing and Honoka could see a huge smile on the ash-brunette's face even without actually seeing her.

 _Don't tell me…_

Honoka's heart thumped faster than it already was beating as she guessed what Kotori was going to say to her.

"I love you, Honoka-chan." Kotori had her favourite pillow pressed to her face to hide her blushing face even though Honoka wasn't there to see.

Honoka covered her face partially with the back of her hand, a huge, huge smile on her blushing heavily face. She wanted to say how much she loves Kotori too, or just say anything. But she was tongue-tied, her eyes watering with happiness, and all she could respond with was, "Mm…"

 _I love you, Kotori-chan. All I want to do is to keep telling you 'I love you' so you know how much I love you. That's why I kept doing so today…But to think that…You would call me…and…do the same… Kotori-chan…I love you!_

Honoka shouted in her mind all her love for Kotori. It may not come out verbally, but Kotori received the message from her girlfriend crystal clear as the ash-brunette subconsciously holds her phone tighter and her eyes gazed over to the special box of memories that now had a new addition from this afternoon – "I love you"; Honoka told her in many shapes and forms.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Ah~ They are so in love with each other. And I am so in love with them. XD**

 **I love you, Honoka. I love you, Kotori! *O***

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD I thought it'd be shorter, really, but I kept typing and expanding on how each of them felt at the various moments~ :P hehe~**

 **Leave me a comment or two to let me know how much of their love was conveyed to you! XD (Honoka and Kotori will see each other again; tell each other "I love you" as they read your comments! XD)**


End file.
